


Those Meddling Kids

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: Kink Bingo 2013 [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: kink_bingo, In Public, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Zayn likes to watch the street from his own windows when he can. He likes it even better when the street watches back, and Louis's the only one to know it.</i>
</p>
<p>(Or: Zayn and Louis hook up in the Mystery Machine.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Meddling Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the in public square on my [kink_bingo card](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/67077.html). Because I keep watching [the video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHEbG6sbfGc) where Louis and Zayn see their van for the first time, so why not, right?
> 
> Also on [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/69775.html).

"Zaaaayn." Louis sounds sing-songy. "Baaaaabe."

Zayn grumbles without opening his eyes.

Louis pokes him in the face, and Zayn feels the brush of cool metal on his cheek from the lighter in Louis's hand. Of course Louis wants Zayn to smoke with him. Louis doesn't often do it on his own even when he wants it.

"Thought we could go for a drive today," Louis says, like he hasn't been talking for days about taking the van out.

"Mmmf." Zayn flips his pillow over his head.

"I'll make it worth your while."

Zayn weighs his options as much as he can half awake. Louis will either buy Zayn something ridiculous or give him orgasms or both. Probably both. Which is nice. But the sheets are warm, and sleep exists, so it's not really that hard to choose.

Unfortunately, Louis's decisions are very different than Zayn's, which is why Zayn finds himself dragged off the bed and landing with a small "oof" on the floor. He scowls and rubs his arms. He doesn't sleep with his kit on when he can help it, and it's _cold_.

"There, might as well stay awake now." Louis holds out a hand. "Breakfast?"

Zayn takes the hand and pulls Louis down to collapse on top of him. Louis laughs like it was his plan all along, and it probably was. Fucker.

-

Zayn lets Louis drive in favour of curling up in the passenger's seat with his hands tucked into the sleeves of his jumper. He could have been sat in the back, but it never seemed fair to make one of them drive while the other played video games. At least, that was Zayn's take. Louis not only spent his so-called "valuable time" in the back whenever he could, but he's played with the Kinect while Zayn was driving more than once and laughed whenever Zayn had taken a corner hard and fallen arse over kettle. Zayn didn't really mind, of course. Louis could be handsy when he was bored, and that didn't make for safe driving.

But Louis had bounced cheerfully behind the wheel today and talked about driving his school mates around when he was a lad. It wasn't that long ago, but Zayn didn't disagree with Louis's use of the word. Zain-with-an-i had been a much different sort than Zayn. Maybe not older and wiser, not all the time, but different.

"Here we are, then!"

Zayn shakes his head a little as Louis puts the hand brake on. "Where's here?"

"Here!" Louis says helpfully as he climbs out to head for the back.

Zayn climbs out as well, and it's...a street. A residential street, quiet from the looks of things, but Zayn's vaguely aware of it being midweek and not a holiday for most. He pulls out his pack and lighter from his pocket and kicks the kerb as he lights up. Just because he and Louis both smoke sometimes - and where is Louis, since he was the one who wanted to smoke - doesn't mean they want to make the car smell.

"Oi!" Louis pokes his head out the open door. "We're _here_."

Zayn exhales a stream of smoke into the air. "I'm not aware of where 'here' is, mate."

"Where I meant to take you, of course. Now get your arse inside."

"Can I finish this first?"

Louis rolls his eyes, but he draws his head back inside without another word. He makes fun, but Zayn's explained it before, and Louis does get it, the alone time a smoke break gives. The peace that Zayn's not wasting his money by chucking out a smoke. The nicotine easing his nerves. He should quit - Mum's always on his case about it, and for good reason - but it's his. The little square of space he's taken in his life.

He doesn't actually finish the smoke, but he takes a few more puffs before crushing it under his foot and finding a bin to chuck it in. Louis doesn't bother him once.

As Zayn climbs in the van, he discovers it's probably because Louis's started FIFA inside and is too busy telling the rival team exactly where they can stick their footballs.

"For _fuck's sake_ ," he yells, tossing the controller to the side. "What kind of shit call was that?"

Zayn laughs a little as he eases into the chair next to Louis. His chair, of course; Louis's very particular about them sticking to their sides, since the seats have their initials in them. But Louis shakes his head and jerks his thumb. "Back seats. C'mon."

As Zayn complies, Louis turns off the XBox and puts away the scattered games on the floor. Zayn's eyes go dramatically wide as he lowers down.

"You're quitting your game? When fans aren't threatening to swamp us?"

"Haven't had that yet," Louis says, tapping one of the screens with the camera feeds before he climbs back to join Zayn. "Certainly hope it doesn't happen. This van is a masterpiece."

Zayn nods. Too right.

"But I think we could do with a few more people 'round, don't you?"

Zayn frowns. "What are you getting at?"

"I could call them over." Louis picks up the handset for the megaphone and rolls his eyes when Zayn's get genuinely big. "Not let them in, of course. Just let them nearby while I...tend to things."

Things being Zayn's dick, if the way Louis's hand snaking up Zayn's thigh is any way to tell. Zayn's half hard already. "This is why I don't tell you what gets me off."

"Come on, I'm not _actually_ going to do it." Louis even puts the receiver back down and puts his non-stroking hand up solemnly. "But we can do it out here, yeah? We haven't christened the van yet."

Zayn shouldn't find Louis charming, but of course he does, and he'd be lying if the thought of the van being this exposed wasn't getting him ready. Or if fooling around with the lads in front of crowds and cameras didn't do it for him in the past. Louis has really good eyes, and he doesn't let things go, but Zayn had figured Louis was just trying to get Zayn to say it all out loud. He does that sometimes. He should have known Louis was being too quiet these past few days.

The van rocks a bit as Louis shifts on the seat and pulls Zayn's legs into his lap. Zayn's eyes jerk toward the security feed, which shows nothing, but that doesn't mean anything. Any of the parked cars could have someone inside. Someone could be watching from one of the houses, thinking something like, "Check out that sick van wrap." Zayn likes to watch the street from his own windows when he can. He likes it even better when the street watches back, and Louis's the only one to know it.

Speaking of, Louis's pushing Zayn's jeans down and taking his cock out of his boxers, kissing around his hips as he does it. Zayn groans and rolls his hips up to meet him.

"Don't get too loud," Louis murmurs with a smirk against Zayn's skin. "Walls aren't that thick."

And then he takes Zayn into his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he sucks. Zayn grabs at the seat and trembles at the feeling of Louis's soft, wet mouth around him. Louis knows exactly where to lick as well, thanks to their experience together. 

It's funny that this is the most public they've ever been, now that Zayn thinks on it. Obviously, neither wants to get charged with indecency, but they don't even flirt onstage _that_ much. There's plenty of dark places backstage to hide, but they're usually busier doing things like skateboarding than getting off. They don't use the dressing rooms because their staff works there, and the buses are lovely combinations of public and private but have things like DVDs and PS3s. Zayn and Louis usually wait for hotel nights and see how many times they can come in a night, or before any of the lads interrupt. Which is fun, but...

Louis grabs Zayn's hands and puts them on his hair, and Zayn has to grit his teeth and think of awful hotel showers to keep from coming. He does what Louis wants, though, and pulls his head on and off his dick, watching how Louis's mouth grows redder and his own cock gets wetter and messier.

This wouldn't be what Zayn would do if he could choose. Maybe he wouldn't do it onstage...no, he could, during a soundcheck that wasn't open to the public. Him and Louis, Louis on his knees and Zayn braced against the set, the lads and whatever crew wanted to stick around. They could make fun of Louis - Louis flipping them off because his mouth's too busy for a return quip - and make oohing noises as Zayn gets closer to coming. Harry would rub a finger on one of Zayn's cheekbones; he's a fan. Niall would probably move around Louis quite a lot to get all the different views. Liam would hover away, looking awkward not because he didn't want to be involved, but because he wouldn't want to get in the way. Louis would pull off long enough to drag Liam in by his jeans, and Zayn could hold his hand and make sure he knew he was included.

Zayn's close now, thinking about it. He's thrusting into Louis's mouth instead of pulling Louis's head, and Louis's taking it, rubbing his hips against the seat like he has to get some friction. Of course he does; he loves giving head. And anyone could come by and see it, if they peeked in the window. Zayn can't look away from Louis long enough to see if anyone's around, and he doesn't think Louis can, either.

And that's it. Zayn shoots his load into Louis's mouth, and Louis sucks it down. Zayn's barely done before Louis gets up and sticks a hand down his pants.

"Come on, mate," Zayn says, still breathing a bit hard. He doesn't often get to suck Louis off because Louis loves giving so much, but fuck if Zayn's going to miss out now, when anyone could pass by. He bats Louis's hand away, pulls down Louis's pants until his cock comes out, and goes in.

Funny thing is, he's not really into being seen licking around Louis's dick. He can't really deep throat like Louis can, and that's fine, but it's kind of like how he sits in dark corners when they're performing sometimes. He likes to be seen at certain parts and hidden for others. He'd love other people to see Louis's face right now, his cheeks flushed, his eyes distant and hazy, but he wouldn't want anyone to see him making Louis this way. But them seeing his own orgasm face is great. Brilliant, even. It doesn't make sense, but what about Zayn's life does, really.

When Louis comes, Zayn pulls back enough for it to get all over his face. That's something Louis likes, and it does nothing for Zayn one way or the other, but he doesn't often do it for practical reasons.  
There's probably wipes or summat in the van somewhere. Tissues. It's worth the predatory look on Louis's face, the way he leans in to kiss Zayn and get a taste of himself.

"Did anyone pass by?" Zayn asks when Louis pulls back.

Louis checks the cameras. "Do you want me to say yes?"

Zayn shakes his head and uses the opportunity to rummage for something to wipe his face off to avoid Louis's gaze.

"There really wasn't. Full truth." Louis lays a hand over his heart. "So you seemed pretty lost in thought."

"Mmm." He probably didn't seem any different than normal; Louis just knows how Zayn works.

"What were you thinking about?"

Zayn just smiles and grabs the box of tissues behind the seat in front of him. He'll keep this one to himself. For now.


End file.
